It's my Birthday, But do you Remember?
by Rose Mistress
Summary: It's Aqua's birthday and he thinks everyone forgotten because when he asked, no one said anything about it so he leaves out for a walk around the city and when he comes back home, he's in for a surprise.


Zypher: Today is a special day for it is Aqua's birthday! I couldn't just leave him without one and since he's the only one I can make a birthday for currently (since I did create him around the time I learned of the code for Aqua Dragon, and saw Aqua Dragon for the first time, for Duelist of the Roses around the same time I got the game), I'm writing a nice one shot just for him. Hope you all will enjoy as well.

Summary: It's Aqua's birthday and he thinks everyone forgotten because when he asked, no one said anything about it so he leaves out for a walk around the city and when he comes back home, he's in for a surprise.

0

It's my Birthday, But do you Remember?

0

Sunlight filtered through the guest room where Yami and Aqua slept in. Ever since they got their own bodies, they decided to make the guest room as their own and Yugi was all too happy to oblige. Everything seemed to be going pretty well until the day came. Both Yami and Aqua knew that they were developing feelings for their little charge and one day, they knew it would be time to tell him.

Just as the Ceremonial Battle ended and they were to be sent back, Yugi was the one that stopped them and at the same time, Yami told Yugi how he felt for him but Aqua was too afraid and didn't say anything but either way, they both left the gate to the afterlife and is now living with him and his grandfather.

Aqua yawned as he woke up and rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleep before getting up and looked to the calendar. He smiled seeing what day it was. February 18, his birthday. _'Of course, chances are Yami told all our friends about it.'_ Aqua thought before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

No sooner did he sat at the table did Yugi come downstairs. He looked over to him with a smile. "Hey, Yugi. Did anyone tell you what today is?" he asked. "No, all I know is that it's just a plain old Saturday. Is there something I should know?" he asked, looking to him as he took the box of cereal off the table and went to get a bowl.

"Nah, that's alright. Maybe you'll find out later." Aqua murmured, sounding slightly down as he continued to eat his cereal. Yami and Sugoroku came down as well but didn't even say anything about his birthday, only a morning greeting before eating as well.

_'That's odd. I know that Yami would've at least told Yugi and Sugoroku. Maybe the others know today is my birthday.'_ Aqua thought as he finished his bowl of cereal before taking it to the sink and headed back upstairs to get dressed. When he was gone did they huddle together.

"I feel bad doing this to Aqua. We should tell him we know and wish him a happy birthday." Yugi said. "I know, Yugi, but I know you want to tell your feelings for him in the best way possible and even if that makes him feel bad, it will be worth it in the end." Yami said. Yugi nodded before they sat back at their original seats as Aqua came back downstairs.

"I'm heading out for a while. Be back later." Aqua said before leaving out the door and the three of them finished their breakfast before planning for the surprise party they were holding for Aqua later.

He walked down the streets for a while before seeing Ryou and Diamond walking towards him. He waved and walked over to them as well. They stopped and greeted him. "Hey, Aqua, what's up?" Diamond asked. "Oh nothing, just taking a walk around the city. Tell me, did Yami tell you anything when I wasn't around?" Aqua asked.

"No, not really. Sorry Aqua. Is it something we need to know about?" Ryou asked. He shook his head lightly. "It's alright. Maybe next time. See you guys later." Aqua said as he went to cross the street. They waved to him before they started making their way towards the mall to buy Aqua a gift.

He encountered Seto and Jou on the way and asked them the same question. Seto almost leaked out that they knew it was his birthday but a nudge from Jou kept his mouth shut before they continued on their way towards the Game Shop.

"I was sure Yami would've told them of my birthday. I wonder why he didn't mention it." Aqua said to himself as he continued on his way. He saw the others and talked with them, trying to see if they knew that today was his birthday but they didn't mention anything about it.

When he met with Malik and Topaz though, he saw them holding a package. "What are those for?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just something we need to deliver for Ishizu, that's all." Malik said. "You're sure? I been going on all day, hoping that someone noticed what today was and I was hoping they would've had something for me at the most, like a present." Aqua said.

"Really, that's too bad. I hope everything works out in the end but we need to go so we'll see you later maybe." Topaz said and he nodded and watched as they left.

He sighed and started making his way towards the park to sit down by the lake. It was one of his favorite spots to go to when he was feeling down in the dumps and today, he really needed to go.

0

Yugi opened the door and smiled, seeing Malik and Topaz there. "Hey, come on in. We're still getting set up here." Yugi said and they nodded as they walked in the where the party was being held. "Did you see Aqua on your way here?" he asked. "Yeah, we did and he looked sad. Hopefully he won't take this too hard. Like we would never find out about his birthday." Topaz said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so as well. I don't want him to feel sad on his birthday but I want to make this special for him so I can tell him I love him. I knew he wanted to say it that day when they didn't go into the afterlife but he never did and I started to worry that he never loved me at all." He said as he led them into the room and both Malik and Topaz set their presents on the table before going to help the others with decorations.

It was getting late and Aqua still sat by the lake. He sighed lightly as he stood up and looked to the dimming sky. "Happy 18th birthday to me." he said dejectedly and was about head somewhere else when he felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Keara standing there. "Oh, hi Keara. What brings you here?" Aqua asked.

"Only to give you this." Keara said as she took out a box that was wrapped with red paper and had small holes lining the edges like a pet carrier box. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled and thanked her as he took the box from her and unwrapped it. He smiled as the little kitten mewled up at him.

"An Egyptian Mau. It's been a while since I saw them. Thanks Keara. At least my birthday wasn't a total loss." Aqua said as he threw the box and wrapping paper away, holding the kitten gently in his arms.

"It isn't yet. Come with me." Keara said and he nodded as he followed her back to the game shop. The lights were off and he sighed. "Guess no one's home." Aqua said as was going to leave but Keara grasped his hand and brought him inside to where the party was going to be held. Aqua looked around before the light came on.

"SURPRISE!" They all, except for Seto, cried as they came out from their hiding spots. "Happy birthday, Aqua!" He was definitely surprised and walked over to them. "How did you all know? I thought Yami didn't say anything about my birthday." Aqua said.

"Aqua that would be selfish and downright evil of me to not tell our friends about your birthday. They knew but we wanted to keep it a secret so they played you on as thinking that they didn't know today was your birthday to keep your party a secret." Yami said. He smiled. "Thanks, Yami. For a second I thought no one care today was my birthday." Aqua said.

"Well, no need to worry now. Come on, let's have some fun before Gramps comes in with the cake." Jou said and he nodded as he let down his kitten and went to play some games with them.

Later on, Sugoroku came out with the cake and they wished him a happy 18th birthday before he blew out the candles. After they had some cake, he was given his presents from them such as games, cards and some new outfits. After he opened those presents, he looked towards Yugi who was shyly staring down at the floor. "Is there some you have for me, Yugi?" he asked. He nodded and walked over to him.

"Ever since we first met, I knew there was something that would bond us together. I've been always wondering what it could be but never came to a conclusion. Then, that fateful day, just as you and Yami were heading to the afterlife, Yami told me that he loved me and I said the same but when I looked to you, I saw, deep in your eyes, that you loved me as well but was afraid to say so.

"I waited for the day when you would tell me the same but you never did and Yami saw my distress. He told me your birthday was coming soon and I knew that may be the best time to tell you that I love you." Yugi said. Aqua smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down and bringing him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Yugi. That's the best gift I could ever get. The only reason I never told you then was because I thought you would reject me and only be with Yami. I was so afraid you wouldn't return my feelings when I told you and I would've been better off going to the afterlife." Aqua said.

"I would've never done that Aqua. I never wanted to be separated from either of you." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Aqua nuzzled him and smiled once again. "Don't worry, we'll never leave you anytime soon." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. The party continued on, all of their friends happy that Aqua was now together with Yugi. Keara was happy that everything is the way it should be.

As it was getting close to midnight, they all left, saying their goodbyes before Aqua went to relax on the couch. "That's the best party I ever had in a millennia." Aqua said as Bastet jumped up beside him and moved to curl up on his lap. Yugi sat beside him and lied his head on his shoulder.

"I think that's the only party you ever had in a millennia. I don't think things like this would happen in Ancient Egypt." Yugi said. "Yeah, you do have a point on that, koibito." Aqua said. They continued to sit on the couch until they eventually fell asleep and Yami walked in with a blanket. Bastet looked up to him before moving off Aqua's lap and he draped the blanket over them.

He then looked down to Bastet and stroked her head. "I bet you're glad they're happy as well, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded. He picked her up and went to sit down on the loveseat, propping his legs up on the armrest.

"Let get some rest as well and maybe we'll all spend the day doing something tomorrow. At least our new life is turning out well now that we have our koibito by our side." Yami whispered as he looked over to the sleeping pair. She nodded once more and purred softly before nestling on his stomach and went to sleep.

Yami looked over to them once more before falling asleep as well.

0

Zypher: And that will be all. Hoped you enjoyed this story and will wish Aqua a happy birthday. Give a gift as well because later on tonight, he'll be locked in his bedroom with Yugi -whispers- so send a pair of earplugs for me. Anyways, please review! And I'm off!


End file.
